<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Done. by WumboDumbo420</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997056">I'm Done.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WumboDumbo420/pseuds/WumboDumbo420'>WumboDumbo420</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:(, Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, Other, ahahah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WumboDumbo420/pseuds/WumboDumbo420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is fed up in exile, he just wants out. He has a plan though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Done.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- angst time boys :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy knew Dream was heading to the island again, of course Dream was it was a daily routine now. However Tommy knew things were going to be so different today, because today was his last day in exile. He felt happy and sad. It was hard for him to explain. <br/>Tommy rose from his bed opening his ender chest pulling out his discs. Shuffling his way to his jukebox he listened to ‘Chirp’ one last time, god he wished Tubbo was there to enjoy this with him. He misses Tubbo, but he’s still mad at Tubbo<br/> Tommy stretched his legs leaning his head way back looking at the sky. One Last Time. Taking it all in, one last time. <br/>“Hey Tommy!” He was pulled out of the void he had seemed to have fallen into by the raspy yet optimistic voice of Ghostbur.<br/>“Oh, hi.” Tommy said, his voice full of despair as he scrunched back into a ball.<br/>Ghostbur was concerned by this, I mean who wouldn’t Tommy always seemed to have a little bit of hope, now he was all out of it.<br/>“So? Any fun things for the lads on tour today?” Ghostbur tried his best to keep the mood slightly light and happy.<br/>“Yeah. One.” Tommy gave a short reply.<br/>“Hmm?” Ghostbur tilted his head hoping for an explanation from him.<br/>“We are ending this, Tour.” Tommy played along.<br/>“I--” Ghostbur stuttered. “Ending it?” He hesitantly pressed on.<br/>“You’ll see.” Tommy got up, walking to his tent right there digging in his ender chest once again. This time he pulled out his compass, *Your Tubbo.* He sighed stringing the compass around his neck.<br/>“Tommy…?” Ghostbur asked again concern growing more and more.</p><p>Tommy didn’t speak to Ghostbur, instead he stared out to the ocean, Dream was in viewing distance now. Tommy didn’t say anything still as he wandered to the nether portal, just as Tommy turned around as he entered he saw Dream following him. And, Tubbo, he looked scared. “It’s not him.” Tommy murmured to himself biting on his lip as he stepped into the nether portal, his vision was met by a purple warp effect and seeing Dream and Ghostbur chase after him into the portal. Pressing his eyes closed so he would not have to see them at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i dont know about you but i cried writing this :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>